


Natsuri hurt/comfort thing??

by nocorrelation



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocorrelation/pseuds/nocorrelation
Summary: I'll admit that I've recently gotten into doki doki literature fuckery club and wowee I started to ship those two cuties. Natsuki says something mean or whatever to Yuri. Yuri reacts more differently than Natsuki had expected. Problems arise. The protagonist is conveniently left out, and Monika's actually a normal girl. I don't know, just read this fic, okay?





	Natsuri hurt/comfort thing??

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I made this an altered dialogue of one of the parts where Natsuki and Yuri argue in the game. Sue me.

Natsuki sure is dumb.

 

Wait, no, scratch that. She was fucking  _stupid._ She was an idiot, no less. She should've saw it coming, but she got lost in her own thoughts, and now it was coming to bite her in the ass.

 

It all started with the poems.

 

Fucking.  _Poems._

 

They were in the classroom, reading each other's poems like normal. Everything was normal. It was going so well. Monika and Sayori were out fetching tea for them, so they were all alone by themselves.

 

Now, everything would've been fine if Natsuki kept her mouth shut.

 

"Natsuki!" Yuri said, and Natsuki's head perked up. The taller girl seemed at a loss of words for a moment, looking almost like she didn't expect Natsuki to even remotely respond to her exclamation. 

 

"U-uh-" Yuri began, clearly flustered. "Y-your poem is...cute..."

 

" _What?_ Cute?" Natsuki questioned, taken aback. "What? The poem's about giving up! How can you say that's cute?"

 

"No...I just..." Yuri started, playing with the edge of the paper where Natsuki's handwritten poem laid. "I know, but the language used was- it was cute..."

 

"You're completely missing the point!" Natsuki cried, leaning forward on her desk so her gaze was closer to Yuri's. "Can't you see right there?" She jabbed a finger at her poem. "That's a symbolism about giving up! Does giving up seem in any way cute to you?"

 

"I-I just wanted to say something nice..."

 

" _Really?_ " Natsuki almost felt like laughing. "Are you serious? Do you have to try that hard to come up with something nice to say? Thanks, but it didn't sound like a compliment at all!"

 

"I'm sorry..." Yuri mumbled, looking at the desk. "Um, if you want, I could give you a couple of suggestions-"

 

"-If I was looking for any suggestions, I would've asked someone who actually  _liked_ it, you know." Natsuri grumbled. "And by the way, there are! Monika liked it! Sayori sure did! So based on that, I'll gladly give you some suggestions of my own!"

 

"Natsuki-"

 

"First of all-"

 

"Natsuki. Excuse me, please." Yuri said, her voice rising with confidence and volume. "I appreciate the offer, but I've spent a long time establishing my writing style. I don't expect it to change anytime soon, unless I come across something particularly inspiring."

 

Natsuri gritted her teeth, crumpling the paper between her fingers. "Oh? So I suppose you don't find my advice 'particularly inspiring',  _huh?_ "

 

"No, I just-"

 

"Listen up, Yuri." Natsuki stood up. "I didn't realise you thought so highly of yourself, and I'd hate bursting your little bubble, princess, but you're not as great as you think you are."

 

Yuri's face twisted to that of disbelief, standing up to face Natsuki as well. Even more infuriating was the fact that she towered over the small girl, making her seem even more menacing than she already did. But Natsuki herself couldn't bring herself to admit that. Not in front of Yuri.

 

"I never said I was perfect or thought highly of myself,  _Natsuki,_ " Yuri spat. "And for the record, you're pretty much acting like a princess yourself, you hypocrite!"

 

" _Oh?_ " Natsuki sang amusingly, raising an eyebrow. "Showing your true colours, are you? Feeling better now that you've showed me how you really are on the inside?"

 

"What- I-  _No!_ " Yuri stuttered. "You're just jealous that I managed to write better than you!"

 

"How could somebody be jealous of a  _loser?_ " Natsuki smirked.

 

"You're the loser here!" Yuri hissed. " _I_ don't get why you're being like this! I just wanted to compliment you, and now you're calling me a  _narcissist?_ " She clutched at her head. "What's wrong with you?"

 

"Maybe this whole thing wouldn't have happened if you could understand simple  _english!_ " Natsuki snapped, snatching the piece of paper from Yuri's hands and held it up for the purple-haired girl to see. "Simple. English. How easy is that? Or do I have to spell it out for you, like a  _baby?_ "

 

"Speaking of babies, have you been playing with them?" Yuri growled. "Because you sure seem like one right now."

 

Natsuki's eyes turned dark for a split second, before her face lit up like she'd just found something to toy with.

 

"Whoa, be careful or you might cut yourself on that edge there, Yuri." Natsuki snarled, her voice full of mock concern as she put a hand over her mouth. "Oh, wait, I forgot! You already do, don't you?" 

 

The look on Yuri's face was seemingly written with bewilderment, before turning into full-on anger. "What? What the fuck is _wrong with you?_ Did you just accuse me of cutting myself?"

 

"Aha," Natsuki sneered. "I hit too close to home, didn't I? Maybe that's why you're so quiet all the time? Don't want anyone to find out that you're some kind of  _freak?_ "

 

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Yuri warned. "And what I do is  _none_ of your business!"

 

"What if Monika finds out, huh? What if  _Sayori_ finds out?" Natsuki pondered, her voice dripping with apparent scorn. "What would the most innocent, most  _endearing_ student think about you?"

 

"I don't- I-" 

 

"Afraid that someone would see how fucked up your mind is? Who would want to hang out with you after they know who you really are, huh? You're a fucked up  _bitch!_ " Natsuki yelled, twisting the poem Yuri gave to her in her hands and tearing the paper apart.

 

Yuri stayed silent, staring at the shredded paper that now drifted onto the desk. Her mouth opened, just a little bit- as if trying to find words to put into her mouth- but then closed it after it quickly became apparent that she had nothing else to say.

 

"I'm sorry," She said, finally, her words trembling towards the end. 

 

Natsuki turned towards Yuri in confusion- she didn't shoot a snarky remark back like she always did- and saw  _tears._

 

Tears.

 

Streaking down Yuri's face like somber rivers, they were slightly covered by the girl's long hair. But they were still there.

 

Shit. 

 

In that moment, Natsuki felt as if her heart was twisting painfully, wringing out regret and guilt in a way she had never felt before until now.

 

"Yuri-" Natsuki tried, but then the door promptly decided to open at the  _worst_ time possible, revealing two girls holding a tray of tea and biscuits. 

 

"Hi!" Sayori chirped. "Sorry we got so late making tea! It was my first time, so Monika had to teach me."

 

"D'awwww." Monika nudged Sayori's side. "You're still pretty good at making tea, though. The first time I did it, I took at least an hour because I didn't know that you had to add sugar!"

 

"It was a pain in the neck, but I got the hang of it!" Sayori declared, strutting into the classroom and completely oblivious to the disaster which was Natsuki and Yuri. "...girls?"

 

"I-I-" Yuri uttered before bowing her head, covering her eyes. "I-I don't feel well! Bye!" And there she went, sprinting out of the classroom.

 

"Jeez!" Monika rolled her eyes. "Did you torture Yuri before we came back? She seemed pretty eager to leave."

 

"Well, I don't know what to do with one extra cup of tea. I guess I'll drink it!" Sayori announced before gulping the entire thing, ignoring Monika's loud protesting and the unfortunate tea had long been gone when Monika managed to wrestle the cup from her.

 

Natsuki felt like shit.

 

 

* * *

 

 The next day was agony.

 

Natsuki felt her life just  _dripping_ away whenever her mind drifted to Yuri. Fuck.

 

She truly was the dumbest.

 

She shouldn't have said that. Why did she? And it was truly unfortunate of the short-haired girl for Yuri to be in her maths class, sitting right in  _front of her,_ even! How was she going to concentrate when her life's regrets was right in front of her? 

 

Natsuki wanted to fucking  _die._

 

Maybe if she was brave, she could've tapped Yuri's shoulder and explained that Natsuki herself was at fault and she shouldn't have said what she said, but she couldn't bring herself to say that especially in front of Yuri. 

 

She was so  _dumb._

 

The bell rang, and while it brought relief to Natsuki, it also signalled the end of school, which meant that Natsuki had to head right to the literature club and was forced to speak to Yuri.

 

Fuck.

 

Natsuki tried to seem indifferent when she passed by Yuri, but inwardly she silently agreed to herself that she would much rather see a dying corpse and vomit than meet Yuri face-to-face right now.

 

Natsuki burst into the literature club, and nearly ran into Sayori.

 

"Aah!" Natsuki shrieked rather ungracefully, throwing her arms up in the air.

 

"Uh, hi?" Sayori said, beaming. 

 

"You're early," Natsuki noted.

 

"I  _know!_ " Sayori grinned proudly. "Can you believe it? I know you can't, because I can't either."

 

Natsuki heard the sound of clicking footsteps and did  _not_ need to turn back to see who it was.

 

"Ishouldgetinbye," Natsuki said, rushing into the classroom and positioning herself at the very end of the room, hoping Yuri would probably get the hint and ignore her.

 

Sure enough, as soon as Yuri entered the room, she basically sat down on the desk that was resting in the first row.

 

Sayori looked at Natsuki quizzically, but Natsuki shrugged, hoping that Sayori would get the hint that neither of them wanted to talk about it.

 

But unlike Yuri, Sayori was not smart.

 

Sayori bounced over to Natsuki, who desperately tried to shoo her back, but boy was that fucker persistent. 

 

"So, what's going on with you and Yuri?" Sayori whispered, peering at Natsuki.

 

Natsuki sighed, collapsing on her desk. "It's no point talking about it. I said some fucked-up shit to her, and then she cried, and obviously things are great between us, as you can see."

 

"What?" Sayori furrowed her eyebrows. "That explains why Yuri left early...but how can you guys be having a great time when you fought yesterday?"

 

"There's a thing called  _sarcasm,_ Sayori!" Natsuki hissed. "Whatever. It's not like I can do anything anyway. I'll wait until she gets better then she can actually form a conversation with me and everything will be fine."

 

Sayori tilted her head. "That's...an unhealthy way of dealing with your problems, Natsuki."

 

"It doesn't matter!" Natsuki said in a hushed whisper. "I can't do shit anyway. I always mess up things with her. I always do."

 

"How about instead of waiting for your problems, you tell her that you're sorry?" Sayori suggested.

 

"I don't know," Natsuki mumbled. "I never have the courage to do that sort of thing, you know?"

 

"But you have to!" Sayori insisted. "That way, she knows you're being genuine and you'll tie up loose ends with her! Go ahead!"

 

"Wait. No.  _Now?_ " Natsuki asked, disbelief obvious on her face. " _Now?!_ "

 

"Now!" Sayori agreed.

 

"Nononono. No!" Natsuki shook her head. "Maybe later. I can't do it now! I haven't even prepared what I'm going to say to her!"

 

"Oh." Sayori said, disappointed. "Okay, but promise me you'd do it later today."

 

"I'll...ah..." 

 

"Promise me. You'd do apologize. Today."

 

"I promise...I...I'll apologise...to her. Today."

 

"Good!"

 

Natsuki fucked up. Oh, she fucked up  _so_ badly. 

 

* * *

 

 

Before Natsuki faced her fucking death, Sayori- bless her sweet, poor, innocent soul- gave her a quick smile and two thumbs-up before slipping away not-so-discreetly.

 

Yuri was still packing away her things, so Natsuki was pretty much alone with her. Oh dear god.

 

Natsuki shuffled uncomfortably as she inched closer to Yuri, hoping she could just get this over with. Another part of her told her again and again that maybe she should just run away before Yuri noticed her-

 

"Natsuki?"

 

-fuck. She guessed she didn't have much of a choice now. "Uh, hey, Yuri..."

 

More shuffling. Natsuki wanted to die on the spot.

 

"Are you here to say something or to just stare at me awkwardly?"

 

Natsuki winced. Ouch. But she really didn't blame Yuri for her sharp tongue, especially with what happened yesterday.

 

"Sorry, I just..." Natsuki shook her head, clearing her throat. "I wanted to apologise."

 

Yuri rose an eyebrow.

 

"I was wah-" Natsuki stumbled over her words awkwardly, fidgeting. "I was wrong. To say that. Uh, during yesterday. I'm sorry I said that. It was insensitive of me, and...I- I hope we can stay as friends."

 

"And...?"

 

"What else do you want me to say?! I'm already embarrassed enough as it is..." Natsuki muttered, crossing her arms. "Sorry, I just- I'm sorry."

 

Yuri smiled a little, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

 

"I don't accept your apology."

 

"Huh?!  _What?!_ " Natsuki screamed. "Wait! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't leave! I'm sorry I said all that stupid fucked-up shit and I wasn't thinking and I didn't think properly- I'm so sorry! Fuck! I'm sorry!"

 

Yuri smirked. "I'm kidding."

 

What.

 

_What._

 

That little  _bitch._

 

"What the fuck?!" Natsuki shrilled, but by then Yuri had disappeared down the end of the hall in the blink of an eye and fuck it Yuri was  _so_ going to die tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR THE FORSHADOWING AND EVERYTHING AHAHAHA
> 
>  
> 
> 1:"It was a pain in the neck, but I got the hang of it!"
> 
> 2:Natsuki tried to seem indifferent when she passed by Yuri, but inwardly she silently agreed to herself that she would much rather see a dying corpse and vomit than meet Yuri face-to-face right now.
> 
> 3:"But you have to!" Sayori insisted. "That way, she knows you're being genuine and you'll tie up loose ends with her! Go ahead!"
> 
> im so fucking sorry


End file.
